This invention relates generally to food processing. The present invention relates more specifically to a food preparation/cutting table having a raised work surface and troughs for the collection of debris, which troughs include a flushing system that cleans the troughs.
It is known to provide a raised cutting surface for the preparation of food products (such as fish, meat, vegetables, fruits, etc). For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,777 shows a raised cutting board for use in food preparation.
During food preparation and specifically meat and/or fruit and vegetable trimming, cleaning, etc., waste is produced through cleaning methods. This waste must be removed to promote sanitary food preparation. What is needed therefore is a way to efficiently rid the cleaning surface and adjacent area of discarded material.